


Pledge

by hypernomad



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypernomad/pseuds/hypernomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian had hated the ring on Mickey’s left hand ever since it’d first appeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pledge

Ian had hated the ring on Mickey’s left hand ever since it’d first appeared.

He couldn’t help but glare at it every now and again when they were together. It wasn’t a particularly flashy thing; just a simple golden band over the large letter ‘U’ tattooed on Mickey’s ring finger. It was the fact of it that bothered Ian the most. It was a constant reminder that, despite their new arrangement, despite the secret encounters and stolen moments amongst the respective disasters that were their lives, Mickey was not his. It shouldn’t have been surprising. It wasn’t just that, though. To Ian, the ring went against everything he knew when it came to Mickey. Mickey’s knuckles read ‘FUCK U-UP’ for a reason - the wedding ring seemed to undermine that sentiment. Mickey was never someone who could be owned.

Regardless, it still infuriated him to no end whenever he caught sight of it. Hell, the first time Mickey had noticed him scowling at it, the sight of him ever so slowly slipping it off with a half-lidded smirk and a mischievous, knowing glint in his eyes had made Ian’s dick twitch in his pants. He’d not put it back on for the rest of the night and that fact alone had made Ian’s heart swell. 

Of course, Ian had contemplated stealing it that night and dropping it down the drain in the street, but he knew that Mickey would have suffered because of it and he quickly dismissed the idea. The sting was still there when he saw him wearing it at work a couple of days later, though.

A few weeks later, Fiona had taken Liam with her to speak with Carl’s rather pissed off new teacher, Debbie was staying over at a friend’s house and Lip and Mandy had given them the house for the evening while they hung out under the L. Ian had positioned Mickey’s legs over his shoulders where he was mouthing the head of his dick when he saw it for the first time. 

"What the fuck-?" Ian said, staring down at it in surprise.

"Why’d you stop?" Mickey breathed, his grip in Ian’s short spikes of hair loosening a bit. 

"What the fuck is that?" Ian asked, looking up at the older boy from between his legs and pointing at his crotch.

"Uh, that’s my dick, Gallagher." Mickey deadpanned, furrowing his brow. 

"Yes I know that," Ian said with a roll of his eyes. "I mean that." He said with a point at the skin just below Mickey’s belt line. 

Mickey was silent for a moment and he glanced to the side awkwardly. “It’s to stop you bitchin’ about that fucking wedding ring.” He mumbled. 

A surprised smile slowly spread over Ian’s face before he leaned up to plant a deep, elated kiss on the other boy’s mouth excitedly. Pulling away after a moment, he sat back a little and ran his fingertips through the short black spikes of hair on the side of Mickey’s head. 

"Thanks." He breathed quietly, his face still pressed against his. He rubbed their noses together a little and closed his eyes with a smile.

Mickey stroked over the redhead’s shoulder and smirked back. “Yeah, yeah. Are you gonna fuck me or what?” He murmured, rubbing himself against him impatiently.

Ian made him come so hard he actually screamed.  

Right there, just below Mickey’s belt line, was the word ‘Firecrotch’ in a spiky, cursive font that couldn’t be pawned or stolen or dropped down a drain, that couldn’t be voided with a pair of signatures on a piece of paper - and it certainly couldn’t be taken off and left on the nightstand where it would be knocked off accidentally in a moment of passion to roll off down the back of the bed to be forgotten until morning. No. It was painful and permanent and beautiful, and that was worth more to Ian than any amount of gold. 


End file.
